1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings, particularly to an device housing coating with a self-repairing coating, and a method for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative metallic coatings are often deposited on housings of electronic devices. The metallic coatings are typically formed by vacuum deposition to be nonconductive so as to not block electromagnetic waves. These metallic coatings may be transparent or translucent. However, the metallic coatings are not self-repairing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.